The Angel In The Mirror
by TheInvisibleTeen
Summary: AU:He's been there since Blaine was just 10 years old and God knows what Blaine would've done without him. However, there's sadly two problems with Blaine's best friend. One:Nobody can see him but Blaine. Two:He's trapped inside Blaine's mirror. Klaine
1. Chapter 1

_****__He's been there since Blaine was just 10 years old and God knows what Blaine would've done without him. However, there's just one problem with Blaine's best friend.  
... Okay make that two.  
One: Nobody can see him but Blaine.  
Two: He's trapped inside Blaine's mirror...  
_

* * *

_**The Angel In The Mirror:**_

"_You... you're here, you're real!"  
"Your lack of faith in my existence is almost insulting," he smirked through his teary eyes.  
"But-Agh!"  
"Shh... It's okay. You're okay, just lay back. Don't sit up yet okay? Don't hurt yourself Blaine," the boy comforted, pushing him gently back onto the bed and into the thick warm pillows.  
"But... how are you here? How'd you get out?" Blaine tried.  
"Hey, we'll have plenty of time to explain. Just rest for me, okay? I need you to get enough rest."  
Blaine nodded slowly, wincing at the pain it caused.  
"Get some sleep Blaine." The boy said softly, squeezing Blaine's hand.  
"I don't want to," Blaine said, his voice heavy with sleep that was threatening to take him under again.  
"Sleep Blaine." The boy commanded playfully.  
"Will you stay?"  
"Of course. I'll always stay with you Blaine,"  
"So you'll be here when I wake up?" Blaine asked.  
"Yes," the boy said..._

* * *

"_Blaine?"_

"Hey," he smiled as he slid into his seat at his bedroom vanity. "Boy, am I glad to see you,"

"_Well it's not like I can go anywhere," _the boy laughed sadly.

"You know what I mean," Blaine rolled his eyes as slid back in his chair. "It's nice to get to talk to you again. It sucks seeing you in the mirrors and reflections all day but not being able to talk to you."

"_I wish I wasn't stuck in this mirror. Then we could talk all we wanted. You'd never look weird talking to a real person instead of a mirror,"_ sighed the boy.

"Hey, it's not your fault," Blaine said, placing his hand flat against the glass.

"_It **is** Blaine," _the boy sniffed, placing a hand over Blaine's.

"No. Stop it Kurt. We've talked about this, and you know it's not your fault. Don't blame yourself for this." Blaine said fiercely. But Kurt was already in tears, retracting his hand from his side of the glass to hide his face in his hands, crossing his arms and resting his head on them. "Kurt,"

"_It's all my fault Blaine. I did this to myself. I don't even know what's happened to my life but I don't even exist anymore." _He sobbed out, his voice muffled by his arms.

"You exist to me, Kurt" Blaine said, keeping his hand on the glass. "I don't even know what I'd do without you Kurt. So please... please don't tell me you don't exist. Because I don't... if you didn't... if you didn't I might not have made it this far."

"_You would've been okay. You would have had more real friends though. Instead of a stupid pasty boy who can only be seen in reflections." _Kurt sobbed.

"Kurt, listen to me. Please," Blaine begged, his head falling forward slightly and his brow furrowing in sadness. "I don't care that nobody else can see you. I don't care that if I ever tried to explain about you to any of my friends they'd think I was insane. I don't care if I look like an idiot talking to mirrors all the time. But I care a hell of a lot about you Kurt. You're the person that knows me best and I... and I'm not sure I could deal with you not being real."

Blaine stared at his hand against the glass and couldn't help but smile when Kurt's hand finally mirrored his.

"_You're too nice to me Blaine."_

"Shut up," Blaine laughed. "I'm not nice enough," that earned him a laugh in return. Blaine only wished he could hear Kurt's laugh properly, without the glass muffling it and distorting it.

* * *

"_Blaine, please," _Kurt begged.

"Kurt, I'm not going to let some idiot jocks push me around. If they can go to Sadie Hawkins then so can I. It's open to the whole school year and I'm not going to bail out just because of some idiots. There's no way I could stand up Jason either." Blaine said as he smoothed his jacket out.

"_Blaine please. This isn't safe. I can just tell this isn't a good idea,"_

"Kurt, I'm not letting them take over my life. They don't own me and I'm going to show them," Blaine said, leaving his bedroom.

"_Blaine? Blaine!" _Kurt called but Blaine wasn't listening now. He'd gone.

* * *

_I'm such an idiot. _Blaine thought. _I should've listened to Kurt. I should've -_his thoughts got cut off as with one last kick to the stomach he passed out on the ground.

"Oi! Get away from them!" yelled a voice.

"Shit, run!" cursed the jock closest to the voice and shadowy figure that was running at them quickly. The teens scarpered and left he two boys unconscious on the ground.

"Doctor!" the voice belonged to a red headed girl, she skidded to a halt beside Jason and knelt down beside him.

"Rory!" yelled the man who appeared next as he too skidded to a halt beside the two boys.

"I'm coming, let me have a look." Said a third figure as he knelt down and checked over both boys' injuries, letting his training kick in and leaving the panic behind. "Amy call an ambulance." He said as he gently examined closer at Blaine's injuries. She did just that, whipping out a cell phone and dialling 911 as fast as possible.

"Rory?"

"They're going to be okay." Rory confirmed to the Doctor who looked pale with worry, even in the dim lighting. "They'll make it, but they need a lot of looking after."

"They're sending an ambulance," Amy reported back from her phone conversation.

"Good," Rory nodded.

"How long will they be?" asked the Doctor, biting into his bottom lip worriedly.

"Not long. Ten minutes tops. They said to keep check over them and make sure they're still breathing." Amy said.

"Okay. Do we know what their names are?" the Doctor asked.

"Check them for any ID," Amy suggested. Rory carefully looked through both boys' pockets and found their tickets to the dance, each with their names on.

"Blaine and... Jason." Rory confirmed. "Doctor, run back to the TARDIS and find out if we can get hold of their parents." Rory said, holding out the invites with their complete names on to him. The Doctor took them, nodded and ran off in the direction they'd approached from.

"They are going to be okay right?" Amy asked, worried as he sat beside Jason.

"Yes," Rory comforted, kissing Amy's temple before returning to monitor Blaine's condition.

* * *

Blaine groaned as he came closer to consciousness. Every part of him hurt and ached. He managed to open his eyes slowly and found himself to be in a stark white hospital bed. _That explains the hurting. How'd I -oh... right, that's how I got here. I remember... _

"Blaine?" the voice was timid and scared. Blaine's eyes were barely open halfway but he felt a hand squeeze his own. He could recognize that voice though. He screwed his eyes shut tighter before opening them again, blinking away the blurriness of sleep.

"... Kurt? You... you're here, you're real!" Blaine managed as he took in the sight of the boy before him.

"Your lack of faith in my existence is almost insulting," Kurt smirked through his teary eyes.

"But-Agh!" Blaine started but winced as he tried to sit up.

"Shh... It's okay. You're okay, just lay back. Don't sit up yet okay? Don't hurt yourself Blaine," Kurt comforted, pushing him gently back onto the bed and into the thick warm pillows.

"But... how are you here? How'd you get out?" Blaine tried.

"Hey, we'll have plenty of time to explain. Just rest for me, okay? I need you to get enough rest." Kurt said.

Blaine nodded slowly, wincing at the pain it caused.

"Get some sleep Blaine." He said softly, squeezing Blaine's hand.

"I don't want to," Blaine said, his voice heavy with sleep that was threatening to take him under again.

"Sleep Blaine." Kurt commanded playfully.

"Will you stay?"

"Of course. I'll always stay with you Blaine,"

"So you'll be here when I wake up?" Blaine asked.

"Yes," Kurt said.

* * *

Kurt waited until he was sure Blaine was fully asleep again before sighing, wiping away the tears he'd finally let fall and standing to leave the room. He alerted the nurses that Blaine had woken briefly and left. He ran towards the girl waiting for him who promptly wrapped her arms around him and let him cry.

"He's going to be okay Kurt. You know he is." She said softly to him.

"I know I just... I can't believe I..."

"Don't blame yourself Kurt. You didn't do this to him," she comforted again as Kurt unwrapped himself from her arms and let her guide him with an arm around his shoulders away from the hospital.

"I know but I... I feel like it's still my fault." Kurt sobbed brokenly. He pushed open the box doors in front of him and slid up the stairs, past the controls and towards the person whose arms he longed to be in...


	2. Chapter 2

**The Angel In The Mirror: Chapter 2**

"Blaine? Blaine can you hear me?" Blaine forced his eyes open at the sound of the voice and was greeted with an unfamiliar face.

"...Where's Kurt?" Blaine asked quietly. The unfamiliar face, who was wearing a nurse's uniform, gave him a confused smile.

"Who's Kurt honey?" she asked.

"I... he was here. Earlier. I woke up before and he was here," Blaine managed.

"I don't know where he is honey." The nurse said kindly. Blaine took that as code for -there is no Kurt- and sighed. "Do you know these guys?"

Blaine looked up to where the nurse was pointing and saw two men standing outside him room. He studied their faces and couldn't say ne recognised them at all so shook his head.

"Well, you owe these guys a bunch," she laughed weakly. "They found you last night, you and your friend at your dance. They chased off the guys that attacked you and brought you here. They rang for the ambulance and stayed with you. They want to check you're okay. Can I let them in?"

"I... yeah," Blaine said. The nurse smiled at him and nodded before standing and walking over to the door to let them in. First through the door was a tall man. He had dark hair that flopped slightly into his eyes, a beige shirt and navy bow tie, coupled with a tweed jacket and dark brown trousers - one of the oddest outfits Blaine had ever seen. He could only think of what Kurt would say about it as with a pang, he remembered Kurt wasn't there. The second through the door was dressed much more casually; a dark blue plaid shirt, padded sleeveless jacket and jeans.

"Hello Blaine," the first and more oddly dressed man said as he sat at the edge of the bed and Blaine noticed the British accent. "How're you doing?"

"Um... I don't really know." Blaine said. "I'm still here I guess. The nurse said you guys saved me,"

"We only tried to help. I'm a nurse too see." Said the casually dressed man who also had a British accent. "Amy called the ambulance whilst I made sure you were okay. Both you and Jason. And don't worry, he's okay. He managed to get away with lighter injuries than you actually."

"We stayed with you in the ambulance too," the first man said. "We tried to contact your parents but they're out of town. We managed to get hold of your mum though and she said she was going to fly down as soon as she could."

"I... wow. Thank you," Blaine managed to say but the first man waved it away.

"It was nothing. We weren't exactly going to just sit there and let them beat you up, were we?"

"Most people would," Blaine sighed.

"Well most people are rubbish then," said the second man. Blaine decided he was most likely younger though he couldn't tell how much by.

"Still. Thank you. And to Amy." He said, remembering the name they'd mentioned who'd called the ambulance. "I wish I could repay you guys. I don't even know your names,"

"Well, I'm Rory Williams and this is John Smith. Also, my wife Amy's outside explaining what happened to Jason's parents and probably also Jason because I think he's awake too." The casual man introduced himself and then the slightly more eccentric man.

"Well, thank you. To all of you." Blaine said earnestly. He could feel a throbbing pain now leaching it's way into his awareness as the medication of sorts seemed to be wearing off.

"We'll let you sleep, you look like you're about to fall back to sleep any moment anyway," the man named John Smith smiled, patting his hand lightly though that hand was uninjured.

* * *

Nearly a month later Blaine was fully recovered but for a few lingering bruises and sore unused muscles, and his mother shipped him off to Dalton, a private school with a zero tolerance bullying policy. Blaine was partly sad for this, because he knew his parents were trying to do the right thing. But a smaller part at the back of his head told him it was also so that there wouldn't be instances like Sadie Hawkins and his parents wouldn't need to be home as often to see him. He was going to board there, his own room (which he'd pressed for knowing full well that if he shared with someone they'd think him insane for talking to Kurt) was set up and his mother had even helped him pack away all his clothes.

It had been a sad moment once his room was almost bare, all his personal belongings that he'd be taking with him packed into cardboard boxes. His mother had held him tight and told him it wasn't a bad thing; that he was growing up to be a strong brave man but Blaine didn't buy it for a second. He was terrified of the idea of the new school. What if they didn't like him there either? What if nobody was his friend? He knew about the no violence thing but it still worried him that he might not make any real friends and that he'd just be the silent type, sitting around all the time without any friends.

He guessed he'd just have to find out...

* * *

"Feel free to say I told you so," Blaine sighed quietly as he set up his mirror in his new dorm room.

"_You know I'll never say it Blaine."_

"Yeah but you should. You told me I shouldn't go. You knew it was a bad idea and I didn't listen," Blaine sighed, glancing up at Kurt as he slumped on his new bed.

"_Blaine... c'mere," _Kurt said quietly. Blaine shuffled over to the mirror on his desk and pulled up the chair, sitting and resting his hand against the glass over Kurt's.

"_Do you really want me to say it?"_

"N... not really. I kinda feel like you should though,"

"_Blaine, it's been over a month. I won't say it. The words 'I told you so' aren't for this sort of thing. They're for little jokes and small embarrassing moments. I don't think I'll ever stop kicking myself for letting you go that night. I should've convinced you out of it long before the night itself. I wish this had never happened to you and that I could've been there to protect you but fate decided otherwise. I just hope that this place is a lot better for you than your stupid old school."_

"Have I ever told you how amazing you are?" Blaine smiled, gazing up at Kurt and feeling a blush creeping it's way up his cheeks. He ignored it as Kurt smiled back at him.

"_A couple of times," _he laughed. _"Now come on, you need to get your room sorted out and you know how it bugs me when your room's a mess,"_

"That and I'll always listen to your interior design tips," Blaine smiled, standing up and sorting through his boxes to unpack.

* * *

**(Just over one year later)**

Blaine could practically hear Wes's reprimand in his head already as he rushed through the corridors. He was so going to be late. He sped down the staircase and took the slightly longer yet quicker route to the Warbler halls. There wasn't anyone down this corridor so he pulled out a mirror from his pocket as he ran.

"Reckon he'll kill me?" Blaine asked.

"_Only a little" _Kurt smiled, unable to really contain his laughter. Blaine rolled his eyes at his best friend and slid the mirror into his pocket again before skidding to a halt outside the doors. He opened the door to spot Wes who gave him a look that tried to stay stern but the relief he'd turned up was showing through. Blaine smirked and dropped his bag on a table inside the door and smiled as his fellow Warblers sprang into action, apparently he hadn't missed much.

Though everyone inside was trying hard to avoid getting on Wes's already slightly frayed nerves about Sectionals that were coming up in a few weeks time, they were all looking forward immensely to the 'impromptu' performance they had lined up for tomorrow. The meeting seemed to drag on forever and though it was after all classes for the day, Blaine had no way expected it to actually start getting dark outside by the time Wes finally let them go. He sighed at the impending homework he had lined up for the night that he'd need to get out of the way before their performance tomorrow as he walked slowly down the corridors to his dorm, lagging behind the others in his reluctance to start it all.

"Blaine?" called a female voice from behind him. Blaine stopped and spun slowly to face a young woman he hadn't seen before. _New teacher?-_ Was all his brain could give him as a possible theory. She had long ginger hair that almost reached her waist and a great fashion sense from her stylish navy blue and white striped sweater paired with black skinny jeans, a dark leather jacket and a sturdy pair of boots to match. She caught up to him in the empty corridor and smiled at him.

"Hello," Blaine said, unsure how she knew his name.

"Hi. I'm Amy," she smiled, holding out her hand. "I'm glad we finally get to meet in person,"

"Hi, um... How do you know me?" Blaine asked as kindly as he could without seeming rude as he shook her hand.

"It was myself, Rory and John that, uh, rescued you... that night" Amy explained a little sadly at the thought of the events that night. Blaine remembered well how it started and how it got cut off.

"I never got to thank you in person. You guys were all gone when I woke up again. I only got to thank your friends," Blaine said, realising she was the third person he never got to see.

"Ahem, husband," she coughed jokily before bursting out laughing.

"Oh yeah! It was... Rory? Rory was your husband right?" Blaine said.

"Yeah, he's my stupid face," she laughed. Blaine smiled but felt like he wasn't sure he should laugh, it was clearly a personal joke.

"Well, how are you? Its been ages since you last saw me," Blaine laughed a little at how one sided their knowledge of each other was.

"Has it? Oh god I'm so going to kill th- John," Amy groaned, a hand rubbing at her forehead.

"Wait. You don't know? It's been nearly a year and a half. How do you miss that sort of thing?" Blaine asked.

"I... okay I'll explain, but can we go somewhere... private?" Amy sighed, giving in.

"Okay... my dorms this way." He said.

* * *

"Sorry for the mess. I was gonna tidy up, my friend always hates it when it's a tip like this." Blaine said as he quickly shoved a pile of semi folded clothes into his closet. "Sorry Kurt," he whispered to the air at the thought of what Kurt would say about those clothes. His eyes flicked to the mirror and confirmed his thoughts as he saw Kurt's reprimanding gaze.

"It's okay, my room was never this tidy when I was a teenager," she laughed.

"Are you British too? The other guys were but your accent is..."

"Scottish," Amy nodded happily.

"Oh, right. Okay," Blaine said, nodding. Amy sat herself on the end of his bed with a sigh and Blaine sat tentatively next to her.

"Okay, this is going to sound like the craziest thing in the world..." Amy started, biting her lip. _I'm not so sure about that._ Blaine thought, sending a glance to Kurt. He wasn't there in the mirror but Blaine knew he was listening. "But... Rory, John and I... we... travel through time." she spat out the last three words quickly before biting her bottom lip again nervously.

"Right oh-okay..." Blaine said, definitely thinking she was a little crazy.

"The Doctor always gets it wrong though! We always end up like, 18 months away from where we plan to land and, urgh it makes things... complicated sometimes. The amount of trouble it gets us in is unreal. But never mind that. I wanted to check on you. To check you would be okay. You looked so beaten that night I worried about you. I made the Doctor go back and let me check on you today but... I guess he got the timing wrong **again**."

"Wait, who's 'the Doctor'? Your husband said he was a nurse but..." Blaine asked.

"Oh, right no. The Doctor is John Smith's real name. Well, nobody knows his **actual **real name but he goes by The Doctor. It's complicated. Seriously like, universe could explode and stuff complicated. Basically he goes by John Smith when he's trying to keep a low profile and pretend he's nobody. Like, his code name for when he's trying to blend in."

"Right. Okay." Blaine said, nodding. "Did you... have you seen Jason?"

"Um... not really. I mean, I watched him from afar. I pretended to be a parent looking to transfer my kid to the school he's at now and he looked happy. He was walking hand in hand down the corridor with his boyfriend so I'd take that as a very positive sign. I never talked to him though. Well, again, I talked to him at the hospital but I never got the chance to talk to you there. The Doctor made up something about timelines converging and I just go with it because I had no idea what he was on about."

"This is making less and less sense," Blaine admitted and she laughed a little.

"Yeah, not a lot of my life makes sense now I travel with The Doctor."

"Well it seems to make even less sense than my calculus so I'm going to say that you've probably got it worse for the understanding thing," Blaine smiled slightly and earning him a laugh off Amy.

"You're good. I bet the Doctor would love to bounce off of you. Mind you he could talk for hours to a wall and still make no sense so," she shrugged.

"You talk a lot about things you don't know," Blaine pointed out.

"Yeah..." Amy laughed sheepishly, sweeping her hair behind her ear.

"_Blaine? What is she on about?"_ Kurt whispered.

"Did you hear that?" Amy asked, suddenly listening intently.

"Hear what?" Blaine asked -was there something he'd missed?

"Someone said your name," she said, standing up and spinning around to check out his room a little more.

"Yeah... yeah they did." Blaine said quietly.

"_Blaine I'm not sure you should tell her," _Kurt said nervously.

"Kurt, she could get you out," Blaine reasoned quietly, his eyes darting to the mirror here Kurt was tentatively poking his head around the side like it was a doorway not a sheet of glass.

"Blaine? Is there someone here?" Amy asked, looking at him properly. Blaine sighed and hung his head.

"I can't do it Kurt. She could get you out. I have to tell her. No one else has heard you before." Blaine said to the room at large.

"Blaine, who's Kurt?" Amy asked, sitting beside Blaine and taking his hands in hers.

"Kurt..."

"_Blaine... I..."_

"I'm not gonna just sit here and do nothing! I have to get you out of there, you don't deserve this..." Blaine said. He sighed and looked up at Amy. "You thought I might find you crazy, well, let's turn the tables. I... There's a boy stuck in my mirror." Blaine finally said.

"_Blaine! What if she was the one who put me in here!" _Kurt protested, banging on the glass from his side to get Blaine's attention. Amy noticed at once.

"What's your name?" Amy asked gently, addressing the mirror directly where Kurt sat, looking way too angry for Blaine's liking.

"Kurt. Kurt Hummel," Blaine smiled, finally looking up at the mirror and Kurt's glare. "Kurt, don't give me that look. She can hear you for god's sake." Kurt pouted at him and Amy stood and walked over to the mirror, getting a better look.

"Are you just trapped in **this** mirror?" she asked.

"No. Kurt's in every reflection I can see."

"_Blaine's the only one that can see me though." _Kurt said, giving in. _"I got trapped in here. I don't know how but... all I know is that I was living my normal life in 2012 one day, then I was stuck behind a sheet of glass and only Blaine could see me."_

"Wow..." Amy sighed. "How long have you been stuck in there?"

"Since I was ten," Blaine explained. "Do you... do you know if there's any way to get him out?"

"Not personally, but The Doctor on the other hand..." Amy smiled.

"_Seriously?" _Kurt breathed.

"Yes." Amy smiled. "I fight aliens and space monsters for fun, I'm sure we can help you find a way out of the mirror, Kurt."


	3. Chapter 3

"Right then, what's the plan Pond?" the Doctor said as he danced around the controls to the TARDIS. He stopped short as he spotted Amy was not alone as she stood right inside the door with a boy who he instantly recognised as Blaine - though he was in much better condition to the last time he'd seen the teen and a tad taller - who was clutching a mirror to his chest.

"Plan is to help Blaine's friend get out of that mirror." Amy said as she climbed the few steps to the control panel.

"It really is bigger on the inside," Blaine mumbled as he stood rooted to the spot and gazed around the room.

"Sure is," the Doctor beamed, dancing over. "Now what's this about your friend?" Blaine seemed to wake from his shock and his fingers tapped against the glass mirror at his chest.

"I have this friend... Kurt... he's been trapped in my mirror since I was ten," Blaine said nervously. He spun the mirror to reveal the pale Kurt staring nervously at the Doctor.

"_I don't really know how it happened."_ Kurt sighed sadly.

"Oh well we'll get you out of there. No problem." The Doctor said, pulling out his sonic screwdriver and scanning the pane of glass. "Ah, I suspect work of the Angels. Tell me Kurt, have you aged at all since you found yourself in this state?"

"_N... Not that I can tell. I'm just kinda frozen," _Kurt said.

"Yes, definitely Angels. Can you remember your last day before you woke up in there Kurt?" the Doctor said, bending forward to address Kurt properly.

"_Yes. I was walking home from my friend's house late one night. I had to go the slightly longer route than I would have in the car because there aren't pavements along the roads that way so I ended up having to go past the cemetery. That's when it gets blurry," _Kurt explained.

"I see. Now Kurt, were there any large stone statues in the graveyard? Most likely in human form?"

"_Yes, actually. Now you mention it, there were a couple of creepy ones. They had these horrible outfits on and I think one of them had wings from the view I had..." _Kurt said, thinking hard.

"Exactly as I thought. The Weeping Angels."

"That's bad." Amy said.

"Is it?" Blaine said, his eyes panicked.

"Not too bad for us now though." The Doctor comforted. "The Angles have several ways of dealing with... victims... they either zap you into the past to feed off the days you never got to live, snap your neck like the ones we encountered Amy, but that was when they were weak so I doubt they'll do that sort of thing again. Or their last option, zap you into a sort of purgatory state where you sort of exist but you're not really connected to this world properly. In this case Kurt, you've been trapped in a mirror but you could have easily been trapped in another type of glass or reflective object. The mirror though is probably the best one. And of course, you're still fully present and able to communicate to us which is a great help."

"How can you guys see him though? Because for seven and a half years nobody else has been able to see him but me," Blaine asked.

"Time Travellers. You get a different perspective of things. Anyway, We'll get you out of there in no time Kurt. Don't you worry." The Doctor said, leaping up the steps again and to the controls, fiddling with switches and buttons and levers. "Now come on you sexy thing, give me a hand here,"

"Who's he talking to?" Blaine whispered to Amy.

"The TARDIS. Long story. It's kinda alive as well as a time machine. Has some sort of consciousness," Amy explained.

"Right," said Blaine, knowing full well he still had no idea.

"Don't worry about it," Rory said, giving him a friendly smile.

"Amy, hold that button down! I need some things from the other room!" the Doctor called excitedly as he waited for Amy to take over from his hold on a large green button on the console, before promptly dancing off down a small flight of stairs.

"And he's always like this?" Blaine asked, somewhere between concerned for the guy and amused.

"Oh yes," Rory laughed, leaning back on the railings around the console.

"_He's worse than Jeff for crying out loud," _Kurt said, shaking his head and receiving a laugh from all those left in the room. A few moments later the Doctor returned with what appeared to be two large wreathes. Upon closer inspection they weren't wreathes at all, just large frames of wires and all manner of electrical components. He slipped one over his arm like a crazy oversized bracelet before turning to Blaine.

"Blaine, wrap this around the mirror. Put it on like it was a picture frame. It might help if you take the one off of that first." The Doctor said as he handed the second device over. Blaine nodded and tried to balance his mirror and the new contraption in his hands but gave up and placed the mirror on the chair to take the frame off and attach the new electrical one. The Doctor was busy fiddling with the first one, flicking switches and making sure the wires were all connected securely.

"Ready?" he asked Blaine as he laid the first device carefully onto the glass floor.

"I think so," he said. The Doctor quickly checked all the switches were in place before nodding and running to the console.

"Right, Kurt? I need you to place one hand firmly against the glass and the other over your eyes - this might be a little bright," he called out as he fiddled with more switches. Blaine watched as he did so from where the mirror was now propped up on the chair.

"Ready?" Blaine asked.

"_As I think I'll ever be," _Kurt said nervously.

"Just your best friend eh?" Amy, having silently gotten Rory to take her place holding down the button, said quietly into Blaine's ear at the look of his face as he gazed at the mirror.

"To him, yes." Blaine sighed quietly. "To me..." his sentence didn't need finishing. Amy gave him a quick hug as the Doctor finished his preparations.

"Ready Kurt?" he called.

"_I guess so," _Kurt shrugged nervously.

"Well then, hold tight to that mirror Kurt. We're getting you out." He smiled. He took over the position at the large button from Rory and released it along with four other's he'd been holding down. There was a bright flash of light and a spark or two and Blaine jumped and suddenly, there stood inside the other frame on the floor, Kurt Hummel.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked. Kurt nearly fell forwards, he was still trying to push his hands against the glass and now it was gone realised he'd been leaning against it. Blaine rushed forward and caught him before he could injure himself and Kurt finally took his hands away from his eyes.

"Blaine?" Kurt breathed as he gripped onto Blaine's arms for support. He stumbled in his attempts to stand up properly.

"Gotcha," Blaine smiled, his grin uncontrollable.

"Blaine!" he cried happily, flinging his arms around Blaine's shoulders as he launched himself forward for a bone-crushing hug. Blaine caught him easily, his grin unwavering as he finally got to wrap his arms around his best friend. "Oh my god I'm finally out of there! And you're here and oh my god," he rambled.

"I don't think I've ever seen you this hyper," Blaine chuckled as the pair pulled back to get a good look at each other. "You look so much better in the flesh. You're so... real,"

"It's amazing to finally get my hands on you," Kurt blushed a tad as he placed his hands on Blaine's shoulders for a moment before turning to see the amused and happy faces of the three behind them.  
"Thank you. Dear **god** thank you so, **so** much." He said. He ran forward and hugged Amy and Rory, and the Doctor couldn't help but laugh as he lifted Kurt off his feet and spun him when it was his turn to receive a hug.  
"And I have you guys to thank for bringing Blaine back to me in one piece after that night," Kurt said, almost tearing up with joy. Blaine smiled to himself, dropping his gaze to the glass floor to hide his smile.

"Our pleasure Kurt," beamed the three of them.

Kurt pulled Blaine into another hug he didn't see coming and almost laughed at Blaine's startled reaction.

"You're awfully huggy today," he smirked.

"Shut up. I'm trying to make up for all the times I couldn't be there in person," he said as he squeezed Blaine tighter.

"Kurt," Blaine sighed as he rested his forehead against Kurt's shoulder.

"Yes I do have to, before you even try anything on me," Kurt said making Blaine chuckle.

"So... Where to?" asked the Doctor gently as the boys finally broke apart.

"You... you'd let us go with you somewhere?" asked Kurt, a little surprised.

"Yes," Amy smiled, trying not to laugh at how this seemed like such an unexpected idea to both teens.

"Anywhere and everywhere - All of space and time. Where d'you wanna start?" the Doctor smiled.

"I... If it's okay... I kinda have an idea." Kurt said nervously. "I... I always wanted to, go back and... be there for Blaine the first time he woke up."

"But you were. I remember you were. I thought it was a dream to start with but you were there," Blaine said, remembering back to his only memory of seeing Kurt for real before today.

"I think that says it all. All seems like a big self-fulfilling prophecy," the Doctor smiled as he pranced around the controls. "We'll get you there, Kurt. Wouldn't want the timelines to go all wibbly if we didn't,"

"Oh, hold onto something," Amy smiled as she took a brace position against the railings. The teens gave her a confused look before the whole room shook and they got the message. Less than a minute later, the shaking stopped and everyone stood upright again.

"Now Kurt, it might get a little complicated if any of us went outside right now. there's already a version of us in that hospital from our past. But you know which room Blaine's is right? Or was depending on which way you look at it." The Doctor said.

"I... yeah I remember." Kurt said nervously.

"Don't worry. We'll be right here, Kurt." The Doctor said and Blaine held onto Kurt's arm to support the boy who looked more than a little overwhelmed.

"I can't... I remember how bad you looked when you could finally get up and find a mirror. You'll be worse than that though, won't you?" Kurt asked Blaine beside him.

"I... yes. But I'm here now. You know I make it through. And you have no idea what it meant to me to see you where when I woke up," Blaine comforted.

"I... okay. I'll be back then." Kurt said, nodding to himself as he strode towards the door. He opened it and stepped outside, taking a glance back at it and it's location right outside the hospital before realising.  
"Man, that's one crazy time machine," Kurt laughed to himself. "It's so much bigger on the inside."

After a quick look back at Blaine, who nodded, Kurt steeled himself and left for the hospital just outside. Blaine sighed and sat down on the chairs beside the console, head in hands.

"Hey, it's okay Blaine." Amy said, placing a hand comfortingly on his back.

"But I... I remember how... how upset he looked when he saw me open my eyes. He was relieved I'd opened them, I could tell but... he looked like... like he was hurt too just at the sight of me." Blaine managed to say.

"Hey, it's going to be okay." Rory said, moving forward too and crouching down in front of Blaine.

"Hey Doctor?" called a voice from the door. That was Amy's voice. Blaine looked up along with the rest of the gang to see another Amy at the doors, in different clothes.

"I'll find out later won't I?" the Amy at the doors said.

"Yeah, the TARDIS from your perspective should be just around the back in the staff car park," the Doctor explained to the past Amy.

"Gotcha." She nodded.

"Don't worry, we'll be gone probably before you get out anyway to avoid any confusion," Rory said to the past version of his wife.

"Right. I look forward to finding out why but still. Later boys," said the past Amy as she closed the doors.

"What...?"

"Time travellers remember?" Rory smiled at Blaine who looked utterly confused.

"That was me in the past. From when we first brought you here. The me out there hasn't seen you wake up yet. Out there, The Doctor and Rory are probably just about to talk to Jason. You woke saw us later." Amy explained.

"Right..." Blaine said, not entirely understanding but his head was slowly getting there. Amy slowly got up and poked her head outside the door, a moment later she was met with the sight of a tear stained Kurt running towards her. She stepped outside properly and caught him in a hug.

"He's going to be okay Kurt. You know he is." She said softly to him as he cried into her shoulder a metre or so form the TARDIS doors.

"I know I just... I can't believe I..."

"Don't blame yourself Kurt. You didn't do this to him," she comforted again as Kurt unwrapped himself from her arms and let her guide him the few steps into the blue police box doors.

"I know but I... I feel like it's still my fault." Kurt sobbed brokenly as he pushed open the box doors in front of him and slid up the few short stairs, past the controls and towards the person whose arms he longed to be in.

"Kurt," Blaine said, his eyes full of worry as he stood up and Kurt almost collapsed in his arms.

"I... I'm so sorry Blaine," Kurt sobbed.

"Hey... Hey, shhhh... it's okay. Everything's okay now, see?" Blaine said, running his hand gently through Kurt's hair and feeling him relax slightly at the touch. Kurt pulled back to look Blaine in the face, to see for himself that he was okay. Blaine just smiled and wiped away his tears. "I'm fine now, Kurt. More than fine. I've finally got you,"

Kurt let out a small laugh as he ducked his head and wiped away his tears on his sleeve. Blaine gave him a reassuring smile.

"Can we go somewhere a lot happier?" Rory suggested.

"Like Space Florida? We had the **best** ice creams there," Amy added.

"Space Florida boys?" asked the Doctor.

"Yes." Blaine replied for the both of them. "I think Kurt could do with an ice cream or two."

"Off we go then," The Doctor smiled. Amy made sure to shut the doors properly and then grabbed onto the rails again as the room began to shake and shudder as it travelled.


	4. Epilogue

**Epilogue:**

"How's your ice cream?" Blaine asked, barely able to control his grin.

"It's **so** good. I wish I knew what was in this, it's amazing." Kurt said making Blaine laugh.

"You're amazing," Blaine smiled as he licked at his own cone, enjoying the alien berry flavoured ice cream he'd ordered as they sat on a small brick wall near the purple ocean, their toes in the water. He blushed a little as he realised what he'd just said and stared intently at the horizon.

"Really?" Kurt asked, looking at Blaine and noticing the colour of his cheeks.

"Yeah..." Blaine said, biting his lip. "You've always been amazing. I don't know how you put up with me as a ten year old."

"Neither do I. But it meant I got to see you as a seventeen and a half year old so, I can hardly complain." Kurt smirked as he licked at his own ice cream - the Space Florida version of caramel.

"I'm not sure which is worse," Blaine laughed a little.

"Hm... tough choice," Kurt mused and Blaine swatted at his arm playfully. "Well both have their merits. But I mean, it's choosing between a ten year old who constantly asks me questions, or..."

"Or what?" Blaine asked but Kurt had turned scarlet and stopped talking. "Kurt?"

"It's embarrassing." Kurt said.

"Tell me? Please?" Blaine pleaded. "I'll tell you something I've never told you before. My biggest secret of them all," he said theatrically, earning a laugh from Kurt.

"Really? There's something you **haven't** told me?" Kurt asked, eye brow rising.

"You first, then I'll tell you. If not then... well, you'll never get to find out," Blaine said, playing his cards perfectly until Kurt bailed and sighed.

"Fine!" he gave up, rolling his eyes at Blaine's reaction. "I... I was going to say... Or... Or a guy I couldn't help but... fall in love with..."

Kurt couldn't look at Blaine, his cheeks were scarlet but Blaine sat, slack jawed for a moment before acting on impulse and leaning forward and capturing Kurt's lips in a kiss. Kurt nearly fell backwards but Blaine slid a hand out behind him to stop him falling off the wall.

"Sorry," Blaine said, cheeks turning red also as he pulled away to stare at his knees, leaving Kurt short of breath and totally shocked.

"I... and your secret?" Kurt barely managed to say.

"I... I love you," Blaine said, smiling back up at Kurt.

* * *

"Kurt! Where have you been? You told us you were going to get home from Mercedes's house over and hour ago?" asked Burt as Kurt made it through the front door.

"You wouldn't believe me if I tried to explain." Kurt said, a slightly giddy smile still on his face as he remembered.

"Try me Kurt," Burt said, arms crossed as he looked sternly at his son.

"You'll think I'm crazy." Kurt warned them.

"Kurt, seriously. Where were you? I've been worried sick," said Burt as Kurt made his way through to the living room.

"Okay well... sit down. This is going to take a lot of explaining." Kurt sighed, slumping onto the couch. Burt gave his son a concerned look but sat opposite Kurt as he began his story.

* * *

_-So you're still coming today right? B_

_-Yes! I can't believe how perfectly the timing worked out. I have Rachel, Wes AND surprisingly the Weeping Angels to thank for this. K_

_-Did your dad think you were insane? B_

_-A little at first. But when I showed him the photos on my phone he couldn't help but believe me. I didn't show him the one of us two on the viewing deck for the 9361 Solarii constellation. The one Amy took without us knowing? K_

_-You have that on your phone? B_

_-Yes :) I made her send it to me, K_

_-You're so sending me that when I see you later. You looked amazing in that photo, B_

_-We're still meeting on the stairs right? K_

_-Of course, I can't wait, B_

_-Me either, K_

* * *

"Blaine, how come you've never mentioned Kurt to us before?" asked David as he and the other Warbler's convened in Wes's dorm the evening after the Warbler's 'impromptu' performance of Teenage Dream - the entirety of which Blaine barely stopped looking at Kurt for.

"Well I... I didn't want to mess it up I guess." Blaine blushed a little. "We'd only known each other just over a month but... I just felt like he... _got_ me. I don't know," Blaine said, putting his acting skills into play as they spun their story. Of course, nobody was to be told the full story (except maybe Mercedes as the boys had agreed Kurt could barely resist telling her) they were instead being told that they'd met just over a month and a half ago at the Lima Bean and gotten talking. They'd hit it off and gone on a few dates already (though they didn't bother to mention where) and just yesterday Blaine had asked him to be his boyfriend. That was the story anyway; the truth was much less believable.

"You're such a girl Blaine. You're practically gushing over him," Nick laughed, elbowing him in the ribs.

"So let me, he's my boyfriend now. I'm allowed to be head over heels for him," Blaine retorted, giving Nick a look that promptly had him laughing. Blaine rolled his eyes and shoved the Warbler off the edge of Wes's bed to receive laughter from the rest of the group.

"Well, let's stop talking about Blaine's_ amazing_ boyfriend and talk about Sectionals?" Wes suggested, causing the room to groan.

* * *

"Kurt..." Blaine said as they sat in the park, leaning back on the bench in the summer heat.

"Mm?" was his response from where his head rested on Blaine's shoulder. Blaine chuckled a little but lifted a finger to point.

"Look,"

Kurt sat up a bit and looked where he was pointing and was unable to take his eyes off the large square blue box parked across the park from them. Even from a distance there was no mistaking that crop of ginger hair to be Amy as she stepped out and waved at them. The two on the bench waved happily back. She laughed and beckoned them forwards, towards the box.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Blaine smiled as he saw Kurt's expression.

"Let's go," Kurt laughed. He pulled his boyfriend off the bench and smiled as they walked arm in arm over to the box, slipping through the door in no time.

"So boys?" The Doctor smiled as he twirled, his new longer coat flying out around him. "Where to this time?"


End file.
